1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety devices employable with wood burning devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices for maintaining burning logs within a fireplace, stove or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hazards associated with wood burning devices have existed as long as the devices themselves. The problems have only recently become more poignant because of the increased use of wood burning devices due to the soaring costs of petrochemical fuels and electricity. This, coupled with the relative lack of experience of new users, has produced numerous disasters.
Obviously, the amount of heat that can be produced by a fireplace or a stove is related to the amount of wood that is burning within the stove or fireplace, and thus, a great deal of wood is commonly piled into the fireplace or stove. However, the wood in a stove may not be stable, particularly as the lower logs burn, thus eliminating support for the upper logs. This may cause the upper logs to roll, perhaps out of the fireplace or stove. This hazardous occurrence has caused the destruction of numerous residences.
A number of fire dogs have been invented to keep wood and/or coal from rolling out of a fireplace or stove as evidenced by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,261,068 to Tatum; 1,347,935 to Campbell; 1,684,749 to Theobalds; 2,600,753 to Gilbert; 2,985,165 to Peterson et al.; and 3,771,511 and 4,058,108 to Dahlquist. Although the fire dogs disclosed in all of these patents will maintain burning logs or coal within the fireplace or stove, there is a drawback with all of these devices. Specifically, the fire dogs are attached to the grate upon which the logs are laid. It is impossible to easily separate the fire dogs from the grate while a fire is burning. Although the fire dogs assist in maintaining the logs within the fireplace or stove, they also make it difficult to insert new logs or remove ashes, or even adjust the position of the burning logs while a fire is in progress.